Steven Universe All Gems Wiki
Welcome to the ! Steven Universe is a coming-of-age story told from the perspective of Steven, the youngest member of the Crystal Gems, a team of magical guardians who protect the Earth. The Pilot was released on May 21, 2013 on Rebecca Sugar's father's YouTube channel (but has since been removed). The show premiered on Cartoon Network on November 4, 2013 in the US, on January 6, 2014 in some parts of Asia, and April 7, 2014 in South America. On July 25, 2014, it was announced that Steven Universe has been renewed for Season 2, and on July 7, 2015, it was announced that the series had been renewed for a third season. On March 30, 2016, the series was renewed for Season 4 and Season 5, each season after the first now being a total of 26 episodes instead of 52. A sixth season consisting of 32 episodes, while not officially announced, was alluded to by Cartoon Network in the comments section of an Instagram post in June 2018. It was announced on July 21, 2018 at San Diego Comic Con that a film adaptation of the series is in the works and will premiere on Cartoon Network soon. Plot In Steven Universe, the world is protected from evil threats by the Crystal Gems, a movement of Gems sworn to protect the Earth from the Homeworld Gems. Their powers flow from their gemstones; magical gems embedded somewhere on the host's body. The four Crystal Gems are: Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven. Multiple gems, such as Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Bismuth and a human, Connie Maheswaran has also joined the team. Steven is a young half-human, half-Gem boy who inherited a gemstone from his mother, a Crystal Gem named Rose Quartz, who gave up her form to create Steven. As Steven tries to figure out the secrets to using his gem, he spends his days in Beach City doing activities with the other Crystal Gems, whether it's helping them save the universe or just hanging out. Voice Cast Main Cast * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Estelle as Garnet * Michaela Dietz as Amethyst * Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl Major Supporting Cast * Tom Scharpling as Greg Universe * Grace Rolek as Connie Maheswaran * Matthew Moy as Lars Barriga * Kate Micucci as Sadie Miller * Dee Bradley Baker as Lion * Shelby Rabara as Peridot * Jennifer Paz as Lapis Lazuli and Malachite * Susan Egan as Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond * Charlyne Yi as Ruby * Erica Luttrell as Sapphire Supporting Cast * Billy Merritt as Mr. Fryman * Atticus Shaffer as Peedee Fryman * Zachary Steel as Ronaldo Fryman and Ringo * Joel Hodgson as Bill Dewey * Lamar Abrams as Buck Dewey * Brian Posehn as Sour Cream * Zach Callison as Onion * Tom Scharpling as Yellowtail * Jackie Buscarino as Vidalia * Reagan Gomez-Preston as Kiki Pizza and Jenny Pizza * Godfrey Danchimah as Kofi Pizza * Toks Olagundoye as Nanefua Pizza * Sinbad and Colton Dunn as Harold Smiley * Kate Flannery as Barbara Miller * Crispin Freeman as Doug Maheswaran * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran * Eugene Cordero as Jamie * Andrew Kishino as Kevin * Jon Wurster as Marty * Dave Willis as Andy DeMayo * Matthew Moy as Dante Barriga and Foxman * Nancy Linari as Martha Barriga * Brian George as Quentin Frowney * Eric Bauza as Ricky and the Le Hotel butlers * Kimberly Brooks as Jasper, Malachite, Zebra Jasper, Jasper guards, "Skinny" Jasper, and Carnelian * Charlyne Yi as "Eyeball", "Navy", "Leggy", "Doc", and "Army" * Aimee Mann as Opal * Nicki Minaj as Sugilite * Alexia Khadime as Sardonyx * Rita Rani Ahuja as Alexandrite * Amanda Joy Michalka as Stevonnie * Natasha Lyonne as Smoky Quartz * Jennifer Paz as Malachite * Dee Bradley Baker as Zebra Jasper * Patti LuPone as Yellow Diamond * Deedee Magno-Hall as Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, Jane and Hopper * Uzo Aduba as Bismuth * Lisa Hannigan as Blue Diamond * Christine Pedi as Holly Blue Agate * Michaela Dietz as Amethyst guards, "Famethyst" Amethyst members, and Hoppy * Della Saba as Aquamarine * Martha Higareda as Topaz * Amy Sedaris as Zircon (Defense) and Zircon (Prosecuting) * Ashly Burch as Rutile Twins * Enuka Okuma as Rhodonite * Kathleen Fisher as Fluorite * Erica Luttrell as Padparadscha * Christine Ebersole as White Diamond and White Pearl "Say Uncle" Cast * Pete Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa * Eric Bauza as Belly Bag * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Gus * Adam Devine as Pizza Steve Category:Browse